


There's good in you, Barry

by WolfKomoki



Series: It makes you feel hollow [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: After Zoom kills Henry, Barry completely snaps. As Barry goes on a vengeance filled rampage, Leonard Snart tries to get through to the speedster before he becomes the next Zoom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by the CW.  
> Also, this fic was inspired by a tumblr post. https://coldflashfan.tumblr.com/post/135254505703/youreturningscarletscarlet

 

          

 

 

It’s been months since Barry’s father was murdered in front of him. Every day the hole in Barry’s chest becomes bigger, and bigger until one day Barry just _snaps._ The only thing he could feel now was pure, unadulterated _rage_. Lightning flickered in the speedster’s eyes, and that’s when he started to run. He was determined to get fast enough to _kill_ Zoom, and to do that, he had to get stronger, so he ran.

          Barry removed the ear pieces from his ear, smashing them on the ground as hard as he could, watching them break into pieces. Zoom was going to _pay_ , that much he could guarantee. The world slowed to a halt as Barry ran, pushing himself harder than he ever had before. Barry’s legs were on fire as he ran, his heart beating faster than it ever had. He stared at the speedometer attached to his wrist, which read Mach-2. This was the fastest he had ever gone, and it still wasn’t fast enough.

          Cisco had warned him once before not to run angry, but this _wasn’t_ anger. This was pure, unadulterated rage. When Henry was killed in front of him, all Barry could see was red. All he wanted to do was _kill_ , and so he ran. Barry found himself inside the Central City Bank, face to face with some robbers in ski masks.

          “Well hello Flash. You’re not here to arrest us, are you?” One of them taunted. Barry chuckled as he grabbed the robber’s neck, twisting it until a satisfying crunch was heard.

          “You _killed_ him! Aren’t you supposed to be some sort of hero?” A voice screamed. Barry started running, and that’s when he snapped their necks in mere seconds. Soon enough an alarm went off, and that’s when Barry raced away from the scene, not caring if the cameras caught him. Barry Allen and the Flash were dead, the only thing left now was The Blur.

          Barry’s heart was pounding from the stress he was putting on his body, and that’s when he raced into an abandoned building, slowly laying on the ground as he allowed himself to sleep. Len turned on the news on his television, wanting to see what his Scarlet Speedster was up to.

          Barry raced inside the Central City Bank, and that was when he was face to face with some amateur robbers in ski masks.

          “Well hello Flash. You’re not here to arrest us, are you?” One of them taunted. Len watched in horror as Barry grabbed the robber’s neck, twisting it until it snapped, a sickening smile on his face as he killed the man. The words: The Flash gone rogue? blinked across the screen.

 

 _This cannot be real. Barry Allen, a killer?_ Snart protested.

This wasn’t the Barry Allen that he knew.

          The Barry Allen that had insisted that there were better ways to solve a problem than killing. The Barry Allen that had teamed up with Captain Cold of all people to smuggle a bunch of metahuman criminals because he couldn’t bear to watch them die. A Barry Allen that had been horrified when Snart had killed his own father in front of him. That Barry Allen would _not_ have done what Snart had just witnessed.

          Tomorrow, Len was going to pull off a solo heist. He couldn’t let Mick get caught in the crossfire should Barry find him.

 _“There is good in you Snart._ ” Barry had told him once. Snart was going to get the speedster’s attention, but right now, he needed sleep, so he walked down to the bedroom, falling asleep as soon as his body would allow.

Len woke the next day to check the news. Barry had killed everyone in a grocery store this morning. This time he had thrown them off the roof of the building, one by one. It made him sick to see Barry this way.

          All Len could see was bloodlust in Barry’s eyes. Lightening flickered against his irises as he killed those people in cold blood, a sickening smile on his face as their bodies hit the pavement. Len grabbed the cold gun as a precaution, hoping that he wouldn’t have to use it. He waited until it was dark, and that’s when he took off to one of the smaller banks. After managing his way inside, Snart intentionally set off an alarm as he waited for the speedster to show.

          Like clockwork, Barry raced in minutes later, getting closer to Snart. After lowering his gun, Snart removes the mask from the speedster’s face, gently cupping his face as he tried to get him to stop.

          “There is good in you Barry.” Len reminded him. Barry snarled at Len, a silent _“don’t touch me”_ as he hurled Len away. When Barry threw Snart against the wall, his eyes flickered to the gentle stare that Len had often seen in the speedster for a mere second before the cold, ruthless stare returned. Len tried to grab Barry’s arm, but he had already run off before he had a chance to react.

          Len sighed when Barry raced off. If he had just been a little faster, he could have grabbed his arm, and stopped him from leaving, but he was too slow as usual. Mick had insisted on going on this heist with Len, but he couldn’t bear it if Mick got hurt because of this. So, he was going to do this on his own.

          It was a week later when Len pulled off another solo heist, waiting for Barry to show his face again. Barry doesn’t wait this time, landing a solid punch on Len. Len felt the wind knocked out of him, and that’s when he feels his ribs break. Barry reached for the cold gun before Len got the chance to use it, and that’s when he places his hand on Barry’s arm, looking him straight in the eyes.

          “This isn’t you, Barry.” Len tried to reason with him. Once again Barry’s eyes flickered, and that’s when he raced away from the scene, leaving the cold gun behind. Len slowly got up, wincing in pain from his broken ribs as he limped home to heal.

          Six weeks later Snart was on another heist. Like Clockwork Barry raced inside, and that’s when Snart grabbed the speedster’s arm.

          “You’re better than this Barry.” Snart reminded him. That comment didn’t get any recognition from him this time, and that’s when Barry hit him square in the jaw. Snart’s jaw was broken after that encounter, and that’s when he limped home to recover.

          Six weeks pass since then, and Snart goes on another heist to get the speedster’s attention. Once again Barry raced in, and that’s when Snart placed his hand on Barry’s shoulder, slowly taking off the mask as he looked into the speedster’s eyes.

          “I know you’re hurting, but this won’t make it go away.” He tried to get through to him. Barry’s eyes flickered, and that’s when he shoved him against the wall, a silent _“leave me alone”_ in the attack. Len sighed as he returned to his home, still unable to get through to the speedster.

          Three weeks pass, and Snart was on another heist. Barry showed up like clockwork, and that’s when Snart decided to grab the speedster’s hand.

         

          “Let me help you, Barry.” He pleaded, and it was the last one that ultimately finds Barry. It’s been months, Len’s starting to lose hope that the Barry Allen that he once knew was still in there. All he could see was the man so full of rage, and dead eyes looking back. This encounter was the worst of them all. Barry had broken three of his ribs, as well as his wrist.

He sees Barry race out of the building, and that’s when he passes out from the pain.

          Snart opened his eyes the next morning to find himself at Mick’s apartment, and that’s when he woke up in a panic.

          “Easy, easy Snart! You’re okay!” Mick’s voice called. Snart’s vision slowly focused, and that’s when he slowly, but surely came around.

          “Mick? How did I get here?” He asked with confusion, wincing in pain from his injuries.

          “Your sister got worried when you didn’t come home last night, so I used the gps to track you.” Mick explained.

          It was about a month later when Snart went off on another heist. Barry raced in like clockwork, and that was when Snart grabbed Barry’s arm, using the other hand to gently cup his cheek.

          “I believe in you Barry.” Snart informed, still holding onto Barry’s arm. Barry snarled at Snart, kicking him as hard as he could, a silent, “ _let go”_ as he knocked him to the ground. Snart watched as Barry raced away, limping back home after yet another failed attempt at getting through to the speedster.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

          As Barry ran, he could hear an alarm going off, and that’s when he raced inside the building, hoping that there were people to kill. Barry needed to kill more, and more, or he would be dissatisfied. Barry raced closer to the figure, feeling his mask removed from his face as the figure gently cupped his cheek.

          “ _There is good in you Barry.”_ The voice reminded him. Barry felt anger at being touched, and that’s when he snarled at the figure, throwing him against the wall. _Don’t touch me!_ He tried to say. Barry’s eyes flickered for a second, and that’s when he realized that the figure was Leonard Snart, or Len, or as he knows him: Captain Cold. Len tried to grab Barry’s arm, but Barry ran off before he gave him a chance.

If there was good in him, Barry couldn’t find it.

          It was a week later when Barry found Len on another heist. Barry didn’t wait this time, landing a solid punch on Len as he broke his ribs. Barry reached for the cold gun before Snart got a chance to use it, and that’s when Barry felt the figure grab his arm.

          “ _This isn’t you, Barry.”_ The figure tried to reason with him, a pleading stare looking back at him. Barry raced away from the figure, figuring that he had already beaten him enough for one day.

          It was six weeks later when Barry found Snart on another heist, grabbing his arm the minute he raced in.

          “ _You’re better than this Barry.”_ The figure reminded him. Barry ignored that comment, hitting the stranger square in the jaw as he raced away from the scene. If Barry was better than this, he couldn’t remember it.

          Six weeks pass since then, and Barry finds Snart on yet another heist. His encounter with the mysterious figure was becoming a regular thing now, and Barry didn’t understand why the figure continued to chase after him. When Barry raced inside, the figure slowly took off his mask, looking Barry in the eyes with a solemn expression.

          “ _I know you’re hurting, but this won’t make it go away.”_ The figure spoke, his voice breaking at that sentence. Barry felt anger at those words, and that’s when he shoved him against the wall. Barry watched as the figure walked away, and that’s when Barry raced away from the scene.

          Three weeks pass since then, and like clockwork the figure was on another heist. Barry raced into the scene, and that’s when he felt the figure grab his hand.

          “ _Let me help you, Barry.”_ The figure pleaded, and it was these words that finally reaches Barry. _Damn it Snart, leave me the hell alone!_ Barry thought as he hits him multiple times in the chest, breaking three of the man’s ribs as he grabs his wrist, and twists, breaking it. Seeing how much of a monster he had become, Barry races out of the building in shame.

          It was about a month later when Snart returned, and that’s when Barry raced in. The figure grabbed Barry’s arm, using the other to gently cup his cheek.

          “ _I believe in you Barry.”_ The figure informed. Barry snarled at the figure, kicking him as hard as he could as he tried to get him to let go. When Barry knocked the figure to the ground, he raced away from the area, not wanting to hurt the figure any more than he had tonight.

            Snart had decided to go on a heist in a small store this time. Barry was running until he heard the familiar sound of the alarm, and that’s when he raced inside the store. Barry raced closer to the figure, and that’s when Snart slowly removed his mask, cupping his cheek as he looked straight into the speedster’s dead eyes.

          “Come on Scarlet, _come back to me._ ” Len pleaded. Barry returned his gaze for the first time, before he was running off again. Barry pushed himself farther than he ever had before, his heart rapidly pounding in his chest as he pushed himself to run faster. His legs were on fire as he ran, a satisfying Mach 3.3 on the speedometer attached to his wrist as he ran at a much slower speed.

           The next day Snart was on a heist in another bank, and that’s when Barry raced inside, hands shaking. Wanting to help calm the speedster, Len grabbed Barry’s wrist, also checking the speedster’s pulse in the process, not liking the fact that his hands were shaking. The first-time Len had ever felt the speedster’s pulse, it felt like a woodpecker, drumming against his ribcage after Barry had grabbed Snart for the first time.

          Now though, Barry’s heart was more like a hummingbird, flittering against his ribcage as it beats faster than it ever had. _Holy shit, he’s going to kill himself if he keeps this up!_ Barry tried to race away, and that’s when Snart gripped his arm tighter.

          “Stop _doing_ this to yourself! There’s good in you Barry.” Snart demanded. What the hell was Barry _doing_ to himself? His heart rate was much faster than it should be, and he hadn’t made anything more than a snarl in months since Len had found him.

          “You don’t know _anything_ about how I feel.” Barry finally spoke, a hollow, raspy voice in his tone.

          “ _You’re right_ , I don’t know what it feels like to love a father, but I _do know_ what vengeance feels like. It makes you feel hollow, like nothing could ever make you whole again. So, you fill that void with rage, but this is killing you! Look at yourself, Barry. _You’re not well_! Let me help you, Barry.” He pleaded as Barry shoved him to the ground, racing away before he had the chance to stop him.

          Barry raced through the city once again, pushing himself to go faster once again as his heart rapidly pounded in his chest. Barry’s breath was much faster now too as he pushed himself. Speed was the only help that Barry needed right now, speed, rage, and power.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to the people that inspired this fic! I'm really liking this Au of a rage filled Barry slowly descending into madness in his quest to stop zoom. I might just turn it into a series and bring in other characters to try to talk Barry down.


	3. Chapter 3

          A week passes since Leonard tried to talk some sense into Barry, and Barry is continuing to increase his speed. Today, though, he finally did it. He finally achieved a speed that was faster than Zoom. Finally, he was faster than that monster. Finally, he achieved his greatest dream: to be faster than the man that killed Henry. Barry smirked when he read the speed on the speedometer. He was finally fast enough to kill Zoom, and today was the day that he was finally going to get his revenge.

          Barry is waiting for Zoom at one of the breaches in Central City, knowing that he’ll walk out of one at any minute. He’s been following him for a week, learning when, and where he’ll pop up next so that he can finally kill him when he does come out of the breach. It was about ten minutes later when Leonard finds Barry. Hesitantly, Leonard gets closer to the speedster, and that’s when his heart breaks. Barry’s eyes were cold, the gentleness that was once there was replaced by a hollow, solemn expression.

          “I know you’re still in there, Scarlet. Deep down, the Barry Allen that I once knew is still in there.” Leonard sighs. Barry doesn’t even look at him. He’s too busy looking at the breach to pay him any attention. Leonard sighs.

          “I know you want revenge, but revenge isn’t the way.” Leonard adds. Again, Barry ignores him. It was about thirty minutes later when Zoom runs through the breach. Barry is up in seconds, running at the other speedster as he slams into him.

          “Well, I didn’t expect to run into you here.” Zoom smirks. Barry lets out a snarl as he grabs Zoom by the shoulders. After that he starts running, gripping his shoulder as hard as he can as he listens to Zoom whimper in pain. Eventually he gets to Central City Picture News, and that’s when he sees Iris looking back at him. Barry vibrates his hand, putting it inside Zoom’s back as he lifts him into the air. Within seconds, there were cameras pointed at the Flash.

          “Central City, this is the monster that has been terrifying this City. This is the monster that nearly killed me. The days of this monster terrorizing this city, are over.” Barry snarls.

          “Please! Don’t do this!” Iris pleads.

          “Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but this isn’t you. You’re not some monster, you’re a hero.” Iris adds. Barry slams Zoom into the wall, his hand still in his spine. When he does that, a sickening crunch could be heard as Barry broke the speedster’s back. Zoom starts gasping in pain, looking up at Barry with a pleading expression.

“I’m not anything anymore. He made sure of that.” Barry snaps.

          “Please! I know you’re hurting, but this isn’t the way. Come on Flash, let him go!” Iris pleads. Barry grabs Zoom’s shoulder, running outside the building until they were out of eyeshot. Now that they were alone, he lets him go. Zoom’s back had already healed, much to Barry’s frustration.

          “Well, you’ve gotten a lot faster. Good, it means there’s more for me to steal.” Zoom smirks. Barry runs up to Zoom, and that’s when he wraps his fingers around his neck. Zoom’s eyes widened when Barry starts squeezing his neck. He wants to plead with him to let him go, but he can’t. He can’t breathe.

          “I hate you, so damn much.” Barry growls. He listens to the choked breathing coming from Zoom. He’s looking up at him now, eyes silently pleading with him to let go, to let him breathe.

          “You killed my father, right in front of me, after I spent years trying to find a way to prove his innocence.” Barry snaps. He still hasn’t let go of Zoom’s neck.

          “You nearly killed me. Bet you wished you’d finished the job now.” Barry smirks. He watches as Zoom’s skin starts to turn blue. Just a little longer now. Within a few seconds, Zoom goes limp, and Barry smirks. Finally he lets go, watching his limp body fall to the ground. Barry smirks as he grabs Zoom’s corpse, and that’s when he decides to go to Central City Picture News.

When he gets there, he lifts Zoom’s body, showing him off like a trophy he had won.

          “This is the monster that nearly killed me. This is what happens when you kill my family. If you don’t want to be next, then I advise you to leave me, and my family alone.” Barry smirks. Within the next day a new article was written: The Flash kills the monster that broke his back. Witnesses are calling him the next Zoom. For your own safety, stay away from the fallen hero, and if you see him, call the police. Barry didn’t care though, he had his revenge, and damn did it feel good.

 

 

 

 

 

         

 


End file.
